


The Little Soldier

by Shadowstone1



Series: The Timeless Outsider [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, More tags to be added, Pre-Canon, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstone1/pseuds/Shadowstone1
Summary: A weird thought I had. Basically just why Kyle has survived in the horde until the start of the canon and beyond.
Series: The Timeless Outsider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897540
Kudos: 7





	1. The nursery

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I finally did it, I finally made a thing. Please don’t kill me :3.
> 
> May be some good relationships later but who knows. Hope you like this.

It was quiet, as much as anything can ever be that in the Fright Zone. The lull of machinery, dull thumps and clangs of metal hitting metal, The chatter of officers passing by and the heavy steps of the sentry bots on their patrols fade easily into the background.

The room was different from most, cleaner, brighter, warmer even. The normal metal walls were covered by some hard white material. Lined up in rows along the floor, were about a few dozen cots, metal like everything else in this sprawling metropolis.

Each cot contained a silent baby, placated after a recent feeding. Soft gurgles were heard occasionally but for the most part they slept with little sounds. 

The door opens and a nurse walks in. Dressed in a typical uniform and holding a small bundle to their chest. They quickly move to the nearest empty cot and divulge themselves of their burden before quickly rushing out again. The Nursery once again calms. The quick hurried movements of the nurse fade from memory as the children sleep on. 

The bundle placed on the cot begins to move. Blanket falling away to give a view of scraggly short blond hair. Dark brown eyes stare up at the ceiling. A quiet sob leaves the baby’s lips. They grow louder and louder, the room filling with sobs. The child bawling their sadness of being taken from their parents so young.

The background noise fades. The chatter from the hallways and telltale sounds of machinery growing quieter until it is hard to tell if they were ever there in the first place. A figure appears, standing over the baby’s cot. Tall and slender in the little light shining down from above. Soft hands reach down and gently grasp the baby, raising them off the hard cot and slowly rocking hem side to side in their grasp.

“Shh shh shhhh, shh shh shhhh”

They continue to rock and shush them until the baby falls into a quiet slumber. The slender arms reach down once again to place them back onto the cot. They gaze down for a second. Quiet in the room once again, before fading away. 

The background noise is back, almost as if it was never gone. The clangs of machinery and chatter of many people filling the air again. The nursery is silent though, babies sleeping peacefully, unaware of what just happened. The little blond baby gurgles and turns in their sleep, content.


	2. The Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger is back, and this time, we see the incompetence of the Fright Zone nursing staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, my brain has officially started running on she-ra now. Enjoy the chapter and have fun.

The stranger came back, multiple times. Often when the baby was crying or hungry and sometimes just when they were bored. They calmed them and talked to them, doing the nurses job for them without them realising it. It continued like this for a few weeks, until they made a mistake.

The night was just like any other, the air laiden with the sound of machinery and the chatter of the many residents of the Fright Zone. The nursery was overseen by a bored nurse, distracted from their job like many of their colleagues by anything else that happened. She were currently tapping aimlessly on her tracker pad.

One of the babies started crying. She groaned at the sound. Waiting until the cries were really loud before finally getting up to move over. She got about a meter away from the cot when everything went quiet and cold. She froze, not even an eyebrow twitching.

The baby continued to cry, bawling into the silence that the room had fallen into. Soft hands reach down, smoothly sliding under the child and picking them up. Holding them in their arms and slowly rocking them from side to side. 

The baby calms, relaxing in the grip of the stranger who holds them now. Gurgling a bit as they wash in their arms. A soft voice escapes the lips of said stranger.

“Well hello there, I missed you too”

The baby gurgles in response

“What happened to you today then?”

Another gurgle

“That’s good, and how big was it”

More gurgles, followed by a dramatic hand gesture.

“That is impressive”

For the first time, the stranger looks up from the baby and around at the room. Their eyes fall upon the silent unmoving figure of the nurse. They panic at the sight of the nurse and hurriedly places the baby back in the cot. In their rush they place the baby on their stomach.

As soon as the baby is placed back down on the cot the air warms again, the background noise of the Fright Zone not far behind. The nurse startles into motion upon seeing the baby and quickly rushes over. Checking that they are okay and silently cursing at their luck. 

That was the last time the stranger visited for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it, if you find any errors don’t hesitate to tell me but please be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments really appreciated.


End file.
